The objective is to examine the role of glucose transporters in the mechanism and pathogenesis of cellular insulin resistance in adipose and muscle tissues. The hypothesis that high levels of glucose and insulin regulate transporter number, structure, function, and mRNA levels will be tested by measuring these parameters before and after euglygemic therapy.